


Five Seconds to I Love You

by chulibels



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of blood and violence, No beta we die like my motivation to finish the rest of my drafts, verkwan if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chulibels/pseuds/chulibels
Summary: In a few seconds the building is set to explode.Two different kinds of explosions occur instead.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 16
Kudos: 54





	Five Seconds to I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance

_Twenty._

This is the finale.

In a matter of seconds their roles would have to end here. Blown to smithereens, ashes under the rubble.

_Nineteen._

Numbers keep going down: the ones displayed on the ticking bomb's screen, and then the remainder of Junhui's breaths and heartbeats.

_Eighteen._

Not three feet from them lies the body of the villain responsible for Junhui's descent into inexistence. Thirteen of Mingyu's bullets is what it took to make sure he's roasting in hell right now.

Where they are, blood pours out non-stop from the gunshot wound on Junhui's stomach, completely dyeing his shirt into a bright blooming red. Mingyu could do nothing but hold the frail frame in his arms as his own eyes become misty.

Shit. This feels all too real. 

_Seventeen._

"Karma hit...this kitty bad...huh." Junhui coughs up blood through his dying exhalations. "Justice...has won...my... darling detective. So...why stay?"

"You've replaced my sense of justice with a mysterious longing for you. As our chases went on, this corruption inside me grew and grew, until the only thing I'm aware of is my whole being that's filled to the brim with nothing but you." Mingyu feels a lump form in his throat and his voice breaks, "And you dare ask why I stayed?"

"Oh...mon chéri..."

Mustering the last ounce of his strength, Junhui lifts trembling fingers, caressing the left side of Mingyu's wet cheeks. In return, the detective covers the other's hand with his own, leaning into the touch as if to prevent its warmth from escaping. From dying.

There's ten seconds on the timer left somehow. Mingyu attempts a smile through the blur of his tears. 

_Nine._

"I'd rather die where my heart belongs, than live a life where I cannot follow my favorite thief. It's an eternal pursuit, kitty."

Junhui's eyes soften so much Mingyu knows he has to say the words then and there.

_Five._

"I love you Junnie-hyung."

"M-Mingyu, I—"

"CUT! CUT!"

Both heads shoot up at the booming voice that happens to belong to none other than world-renowned Director Boo Seungkwan. Blazing eyes and smoky nostrils attached on his face as he marches towards the pair in front of the cameras.

"What was that? What the hell _was_ that!?" demands Director Boo.

"Uh...sorry, Director. Was my acting bad?" squirms Mingyu.

"The flair is there, yes! The passion? Convincing! We could see your love for Jerry the Cat Burglar practically oozing out of your pores!"

Mingyu blushes while Junhui covers his mouth, suppressing a giggle but fails. "You have perfect pores, don't worry," whispers his hyung kindly with a pat, which paints said pores even redder.

 _That's not it_ , he wants to say. But Director Boo has more to say.

"But precision, boy! Precision!" Fingers snap in rapid succession. "We can't have you ruining this continuous shot by mixing up names a million times!"

"B-but it's only the third take."

"Are...Are you testing me?" With a stink-eye, the director places hands on his hips, lips puckering to form the much-dreaded Boo Seungkwan Unholy Pout of Terror. "You don't want to be testing me." Mingyu gulps.

"Please let it slide, Boo," pleads the co-star who stays snug in Mingyu's arms. 

The terrorist turns to Junhui.

"And you! It's Detective Matthew! Not Mingyu! Jerry has the hots for Mingyu— I mean Matthew! My inhaler, Hansol!"

He produces more Godzilla noises, until the sense to call over the staff and cast for a short break gets through him thanks to the placating efforts of his half-American assistant.

Before walking his signature catwalk towards the executives' tent, Director Boo shoots Mingyu the last of his eye-daggers, demanding he reboot his tear ducts for the next take and please for the love of god get Jerry the Cat Burglar's name correct this time. Or else.

Mingyu heaves a sigh. Hopefully next time he'd be able to whip up his own legit love confession without a fire-breathing dragon interrupting him. Something composed of a better script and way less corny dialogue. A boy can dream.

As he stands up to dust off the fabric of his suit trousers, fingers reach out to tug at the hem of his sleeve.

"I feel the same way, you know." 

Inhaling sharply, Mingyu turns to his side to face Junhui, who's biting his lower lip in apparent shyness, cheeks and neck flushed the same colour as the fake stains all over his clothing. _Bloody cute_ , Mingyu thinks. _Literally_.

When no response seems forthcoming because Mingyu's a dummy, Junhui adds, "I mean, not as Jerry the Cat Burglar."

It takes less than five seconds for Junhui to stand on tiptoes and pull himself up to peck the taller male on the cheek. Mingyu's stomach performs a crazy backflip.

"As me."

So to sum up this session: The building does not explode. Director Boo's temper unfortunately does explode. Last but most important, veteran actor Wen Junhui loves rookie star Kim Mingyu back, and in his happiness, Mingyu's heart explodes.

**Author's Note:**

> ∠( ᐛ 」∠)_
> 
> ...i just find it cute that jun and mingyu's english names are jerry and matthew uwu
> 
> also that's a very unrealistic turtle timer lol. then again it's supposed to be fake soooo ^^;
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
